


Conjoined

by WTF House of M 2017 (R_Evolution)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Evolution/pseuds/WTF%20House%20of%20M%202017
Summary: никто и никогда всё равно не поймёт, как это – быть ими. И не сумеет никому из них дать того, что могут дать они друг другу





	

Над головой что-то грохнуло и покатилось по полу. Затем раздался полузадушенный испуганный крик. Хлопнула дверь, заскрипела, хлопнула опять. Пьетро вынырнул из глубокого путаного сна, пулей выскочил из своего убежища в подвале и через мгновение уже промчался мимо сонной матери, нерешительно застывшей в дверях своей спальни.  
Дверь в комнату Ванды была приоткрыта, и в тёмный коридор лилось болезненного красного оттенка сияние. Пьетро распахнул дверь шире, снова, конечно же, не рассчитав силы – петли взвизгнули и чуть было не оторвались от старого, основательно погрызенного жучками дерева.

Ванда сидела на кровати, уткнувшись лицом в колени. Спутанные волосы рассыпались по плечам и спине, рубашка задралась почти до бёдер. Она слегка покачивалась взад-вперёд, негромко бормоча что-то невнятное. В углах комнаты то вспыхивало, то гасло всё то же красное сияние, которое Пьетро заметил ещё из коридора.

Он вздохнул и осторожно присел на кровать рядом с сестрой. Где-то в коридоре скрипнула и закрылась дверь маминой спальни – миссис Максимофф давно предпочитала не мешать сыну в такие моменты. Она ничего не понимала в том, что происходило с Вандой.  
Ванде снились кошмары. С тех пор, как им с Пьетро исполнилось одиннадцать и они наконец переехали в этот дом после множества скитаний по съёмным дырам. С тех самых пор, как оба обнаружили, насколько на самом деле отличаются от остальных людей.

***  
Их мать тогда только-только нашла более-менее пристойную и, что самое главное, постоянную работу, и даже начала встречаться со своим коллегой. Дома её не бывало иногда целыми днями, и близнецы привыкли всё делать сами. Они привыкли действовать как слаженная команда. И для этого им частенько даже разговаривать не требовалось – брат и сестра были как будто бы настроены на одну волну. В школе они тоже предпочитали держаться вместе, отделяя себя от других детей какой-то невидимой стеной. Их не травили, не задирали, несмотря на их дешёвую и часто старомодную одежду, необычные серебристые, почти седые, волосы Пьетро и множество странностей Ванды.

Их вообще с некоторых пор предпочитали не трогать. Особенно после того, как ещё в первом классе близнецы убедительно доказали, что закончиться это может весьма неприятно. Колотят-то тебя неожиданно в четыре руки, да ещё так, словно это не два человека, а один, и все его четыре руки двигаются слаженно и ловко, как лапки многоножки.  
Близнецы любили друг друга. В их мир допускалась только мать, и то не очень далеко. Им было хорошо вместе. Никто, кажется, кроме матери, им в их маленьком мире не требовался. И именно поэтому Ванде и Пьетро непросто оказалось принять нового потенциального «папу», которого мать стала всё чаще приглашать в дом.  
Это был крепко сбитый лет сорока полицейский в отставке по имени Джон. Когда они впервые ужинали все вчетвером, близнецы молча и довольно хмуро слушали его разглагольствования о том, что молодёжи надлежит учиться и помогать по дому, что все эти новомодные субкультуры суть стаи бездельников, наркоманов, а значит – будущих уголовников. Уж он-то таких повидал на своём веку, а сколько арестовал… Пьетро молчал, ковыряя вилкой тушёную морковку и бросая взгляды на Ванду, которая чересчур пристально смотрела на Джона. Тот был так увлечён лекцией о временах и нравах, что даже не замечал откровенной неприязни во взгляде девочки.

Пьетро легонько сжал руку сестры под столом. Ванда тихонько вздохнула и опустила глаза в тарелку. Пьетро посмотрел на мать – та немного нервно улыбалась Джону и бросала настороженные взгляды на детей. Пьетро её понимал. Он видел, каково матери приходилось из-за того, что официально никакого мужа у неё не было, зато были дети. За работу чаще всего платили гроши, соседи косились и, случалось, злословили за её спиной, либо довольно гаденько жалели бедную дурочку, которую, должно быть, соблазнили и бросили. Пьетро понимал, что мать очень хочет пожить наконец-то самой обычной жизнью самой обычной домохозяйки. Расслабиться, опереться на кого-то. Быть счастливой. Он тоже искренне желал ей этого, но получить в качестве отчима такого вот Джона…

Ужин наконец кончился, мама принесла Джону, удобно расположившемуся с сигаретой в кресле, стакан виски. Пьетро и Ванда, старательно не глядя на них, привычно собрали со стола посуду, вымыли её и убрали в шкаф. Потом как воспитанные дети пожелали взрослым доброй ночи. Джон, раскрасневшийся от еды и виски, покровительственно потрепал обоих по голове, и Пьетро внезапно почувствовал, что его вырвет прямо на начищенные ботинки Джона, если он тронет его ещё раз. Судя по дрогнувшим уголкам рта Ванды, она чувствовала то же самое, так что близнецы поспешили смыться в свои комнаты.

Спустя полчаса они уже сидели вместе в комнате Ванды. Мама это не поощряла, считая, что близнецы достаточно взрослые, чтобы спать по отдельности. Мол, Пьетро следует учитывать, что его сестра девочка и есть вещи, которые ему не стоит видеть. Ни сам Пьетро, ни Ванда упорно не понимали, что она имеет ввиду, и что такого в том, что они спят в одной комнате – а частенько и в одной кровати. Когда мамы не было дома, они даже мыться предпочитали вместе. Ведь только Ванда умела мыть волосы так, чтобы шампунь не лез в глаза и не щипал их, так что Пьетро без неё скорее бы предпочёл лишний раз пропустить мытьё, а за это точно получил бы от матери нагоняй. Наготу друг друга они воспринимали как что-то само собой разумеющееся, естественное и совершенно не «стыдное». Но что-то уже подсказывало им, что у других людей несколько иные воззрения на этот счёт, так что не следовало лишний раз демонстрировать кому-то свои домашние привычки.

В гостиной внизу бормотал телевизор и слышался голос Джона. Время от времени ему отвечал мамин смех. Пьетро увлечённо рисовал в тетради пейзажи Марса, как он их себе представлял. Ванда сидела на кровати, скрестив ноги, и читала «Сов на тарелках» Гарнера, книжку, которую ей одолжила одна весьма странная пожилая леди по имени Агата Харкнесс, жившая через пару кварталов от их дома, почти на самой окраине города. Как-то раз близнецы помогли ей донести до дома сумки с продуктами, а в награду она пригласила их к себе выпить чаю с печеньем. Чай у неё был удивительный. Он пах какими-то травами, а вместо сахара миссис Харкнесс добавила в него мёд. Печенье тоже оказалось высший класс. Привыкшие к магазинным сладостям и замороженным обедам близнецы чувствовали себя как в сказке.

Миссис Харкнесс стала первым за долгое время человеком, который сумел подступиться к Пьетро и Ванде достаточно близко, и постепенно завоевать их доверие. Она никогда не поучала их и не читала нотаций, как делали другие пожилые тётушки. Зато много и с интересом слушала рассказы самих близнецов об их жизни, время от времени давая им ненавязчивые, но очень толковые советы. Иногда она просила их помочь в саду и всегда давала взамен немного денег, не слушая никаких отказов. И, конечно, книги. Для Пьетро у неё всегда было что-нибудь занимательное и приключенческое, а для Ванды… Ванде доставались удивительные истории, рассказывающие о других мирах, магии и волшебных существах. Когда Ванда спрашивала у миссис Харкнесс, видела ли она когда-нибудь что-то из того, о чём пишут в этих книгах, старая леди только пожимала плечами и улыбалась. Не так, как улыбаются взрослые, когда их спрашивают, а вправду ли подарки под ёлку кладёт Санта, нет. Скорее, как улыбается учитель, который совершенно точно знает, что на следующий год, когда ты наконец усвоишь начальную программу и будешь готов, расскажет тебе о том, что тебя так заинтересовало.

Ванда перелистнула последнюю страницу, закрыла книжку и залезла под одеяло. Пьетро погасил лампу и тоже лёг в кровать – с краю, чтобы Ванде не нужно было бояться, что кто-нибудь вылезет из-под кровати и ухватит её за ногу.

Телевизор внизу смолк, в тишине дома отчётливо слышалось поскрипывание пружин дивана в гостиной и ставшее едва разборчивым бормотание мамы и Джона. Потом под их ногами заскрипела лестница, мама заглянула в приоткрытую дверь, затем аккуратно затворила её, и Пьетро услышал, как мама просит Джона быть тише, мол, дети очень чутко спят. Скрипнула дверь маминой спальни, и через некоторое время Пьетро очень захотелось зажать уши. Проклятые тонкие стены, через которые слышно всё, что угодно, даже то, чего бы ты совершенно не хотел слышать.

Ванда завозилась под одеялом и перевернулась на спину. Она смотрела в потолок, стиснув пальцами край одеяла, и Пьетро догадался, что она примерно того же мнения и о стенах, и о звуках из соседней комнаты. Он придвинулся ближе к сестре и шепнул ей:

– Надо попытаться уснуть. Тогда не придётся это слушать.

Ванда повернулась к нему:

– Знаешь, я жалею, что не могу делать то, про что пишут в книжках, которые я читаю. Я бы создала для мамы такого человека, с которым ей было бы на самом деле хорошо. Чтобы ей не приходилось тянуться ко всяким… отбросам.

– Да уж, он тот ещё типчик, – фыркнул Пьетро. – Напоминает бульдога директрисы. Такой же надутый и пыхтит.

Ванда улыбнулась. Он обнял её – это всегда действовало на девочку успокаивающе. Вскоре она в самом деле спала, несмотря на продолжающуюся возню и вздохи из спальни мамы.

Пьетро же не спалось. Он лежал, уткнувшись носом в волосы Ванды, и размышлял о том, как людям свойственно выражать свои желания. И о том, что совершенно точно существует разница между тем, что происходит в соседней комнате, и тем, что объединяет их с Вандой. Он внезапно понял, что есть некая связь между происходящим там и тем, что мама всячески старается приучить их с сестрой к тому, что им следует держать некоторую дистанцию. Но никак не мог взять в толк, почему она, выходит, равняет его с этим Джоном. С Джоном кто угодно захотел бы держать дистанцию, по его мнению. Ванда же никогда не говорила ему, Пьетро, что он гадкий или, там, что от него неприятно пахнет. С другой стороны, они никогда не делали ничего такого, от чего взрослые сопят, вздыхают и издают прочие «стыдные» звуки. Хотя…

Пьетро приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на спящую сестру. Иногда он думал, что будет потом, когда они повзрослеют. Он видел старшеклассников, обжимавшихся с девушками в коридорах школы, слышал их болтовню в туалетах про то, у кого что было на выходных на заднем сидении папашиной машины. То есть, рано или поздно и ему, и Ванде захочется того же самого. Только вот вопрос, захочется с кем? Сколько Пьетро ни смотрел на одноклассниц и девочек постарше, ни одна их них не вызывала в нём никакого отклика. Ничего даже близко похожего на то, что вызывала Ванда.

Он снова посмотрел на спящую сестру, поправил её волосы, а затем наклонился и легонько поцеловал в уголок рта. Это было здорово. Очень здорово. Пьетро почувствовал, как изнутри его распирает что-то очень горячее и большое, будто в груди надулся воздушный шарик с солнцем. Он зажмурился и рухнул на подушку, закапываясь носом в волосы Ванды. Ничего дурного между ними не происходит. Мама просто ничего не знает. Просто ей встречались только такие вот Джоны, ну и отец, которого он даже не знал, но который наверняка был тоже не самым приятным типом.

С этими мыслями Пьетро крепко уснул.  
А спустя несколько месяцев Джон из их жизни исчез. Неудивительно – мало кто решил бы остаться после того случая.

Были рождественские каникулы. Джон уже два месяца как переехал к ним в дом и чувствовал себя тут полным хозяином. Близнецы старались как можно реже попадаться ему на глаза, всё чаще либо блуждая по улицам, либо засиживаясь у миссис Харкнесс, либо просто запираясь в своей комнате и делая вид, что они не существуют вовсе. Обычно это срабатывало, но в тот вечер всё пошло наперекосяк.  
Пьетро уже плохо помнил, к чему прицепился Джон. Кажется, у него просто было дурное настроение, и он решил сорваться на Ванде. Да, вроде бы ему не понравилось, что она носит волосы распущенными, а не укладывает в аккуратную причёску, как положено приличной девочке. Ванда его проигнорировала, тогда он переключился на мать, укоряя её за то, что она воспитала таких детей, которые отказываются почитать взрослых, а значит, рано или поздно кончат свои дни в тюрьме. Мама робко пыталась переключить его внимание на что-то и успокоить, но тщетно. Он расходился всё больше и больше, и наконец выдал, что, мол, Ванда точно когда-нибудь притащит в дом ублюдков, а ведь ей вряд ли повезёт найти кого-то настолько же великодушного, как он, так что заботы о нагулянных детях лягут на его, Джона, плечи. Мама съёжилась и обхватила себя за плечи, не в силах даже что-то возразить. И именно это в конечном итоге вывело Ванду из себя, одновременно пробудив её способности.

Сначала поток алого режущего глаза света вышиб Джона из кресла, затем новый поток отшвырнул к стене. Ванда стояла перед ним, выпрямившись и вытянув вперёд обе руки, на кончиках её пальцев потрескивали алые и малиновые искорки. Джон хватал ртом воздух и беспомощно скрёб ногами по ковру, пытаясь встать. Но всякий раз, когда ему удавалось хотя бы немного приподняться с пола, новый поток света вырывался из раскрытых ладоней Ванды и отбрасывал его обратно к стене.

– Убирайся отсюда, выблядок, – тихо, но чётко произнесла Ванда. – Если через десять минут твоя вонючая задница всё ещё будет в этом доме, я раздеру твоё брюхо и удушу тебя твоими же кишками. Вон.

И только когда за Джоном с хлопком закрылась входная дверь, Ванда повернулась к Пьетро, всхлипнула и потеряла сознание. А Пьетро успел её подхватить раньше, чем она коснулась пола, хотя стоял в прихожей на случай, если Джону вдруг вздумается вернуться. Он сам не понял, как умудрился так быстро добежать до Ванды. Но так вышло, что не только её способности пробудились в этот паршивый день.

С тех пор и начались те кошмары. Почти каждую ночь Ванда просыпалась в слезах, иногда с криком ужаса, а вся обстановка комнаты либо взлетала в воздух, либо мерцала, то исчезая, то появляясь вновь. Мать больше не возражала против того, чтобы близнецы спали вместе – только Пьетро удавалось успокоить сестру и помочь ей уснуть снова. Он всегда внимательно слушал её рассказы о странных местах и событиях, которые она видела во сне. А потом долго разговаривал с ней, рассказывая, как именно они сумели бы справиться с любой напастью, какая бы ни переползла в их мир из мира её снов.

Как-то раз после очередной ночи, когда Ванде пришлось особенно тяжко, мама рассказала им с Пьетро об их настоящем отце. О том, как давным-давно познакомилась с одним удивительным человеком, который очень мало рассказывал о себе, но был добрым и заботливым, и очень помог ей, когда родители погибли в автокатастрофе, и ей некуда было пойти. А ещё он умел управлять металлом, даже не касаясь его руками. Они были вместе совсем недолго, он уехал раньше, чем узнал, что она беременна. У него, говорила мама, была какая-то важная задача, какая-то цель. И он не мог остановиться, пока не закончит с этим. Если бы не эта цель, он, должно быть, не оставил бы её. Во всяком случае, он бы, наверное, подумал о том, что от того, чем они занимались, бывают дети. Но когда человек настолько одержим, он редко обращает внимание на простые, казалось бы, и очевидные вещи.

Мама говорила, что подозревала, что его способности могут как-то передаться близнецам. Так что она совсем не удивлена, что они получились такими… необычными. Хотя и предпочла бы, чтоб они были самыми обычными детьми – в этом мире быть необычным слишком тяжело. Поэтому она даже радовалась, что девочка, которая родилась у неё через семь месяцев после того, как Джон покинул их дом, была самой обычной. Обычная девочка от обычного отца, пусть и мудака, как она говорила. Не самый плохой старт, из которого может получиться хорошая и обычная жизнь.

***  
С тех пор прошло уже девять лет, Пьетро и Ванда выросли. И даже время от времени спали не в одной кровати, особенно если Пьетро зачитывался очередным комиксом у себя в берлоге и так и засыпал полностью одетым, с раскрытым журналом в руках. Хотя никто из них до сих пор, несмотря на порядком изменившиеся тела и намного большую информированность о том, что же такое происходит между людьми, когда они оказываются в одной постели голыми, не видел в этом чего-то дурного или неправильного. Друг для друга близнецы оставались самыми близкими и важными людьми во всём мире.

Пьетро сел на кровать Ванды и обнял её за плечи.

– Снова сон? Что ты видела?

Ванда помотала головой.

– Я не хочу об этом. Пожалуйста, можно я не буду ничего говорить.

Такое случалось редко, только тогда, когда она была чем-то слишком напугана.

– Не хочу ничего говорить. Я точно знаю, что это случится, Агата учила меня, как отличить… Пожалуйста, Пьетро, не заставляй меня. Ты сам всё увидишь.  
Она тихо всхлипнула. Пьетро молчал. Он не знал, что ответить. С одной стороны, хотелось бы знать, что такого плохого неминуемо ждёт их впереди, а с другой – может быть, лучше и не знать. Чтоб не ждать этого и не чувствовать себя лежащим головой на плахе в ожидании, когда же на шею опустится топор.

– Остаться с тобой?

Ванда подняла голову и глянула на него из-под спутанных волос:

– Останься. Иначе я не усну, наверное.

Пьетро стащил с себя джинсы и футболку, спихнул их на пол и вместе с Вандой забрался под одеяло. Она прижалась к нему и обняла за шею. Короткая ночная рубашка задралась ещё выше, и Пьетро чувствовал мягкую горячую кожу её бедра, прижимавшегося к его промежности.

Иногда, когда матери не было дома, они с Вандой возились на постели, касаясь и поглаживая друг друга. Они изучали тела друг друга и те интересные ощущения, которые захватывали их всякий раз, когда они делали это. Не заходя, однако, слишком далеко из опасения, что наступят те самые последствия, о которых предупреждают учителя. К тому же, в одной популярной лекции по генетике, которую они как-то раз слушали в местной библиотеке, рассказывалось о том, что потомство от близких родственников часто получается больное и нежизнеспособное.

Ванда прижалась к Пьетро ещё теснее и слегка потёрлась о его грудь своей. Пьетро вздохнул и провёл рукой по её спине до самой резинки трусиков. В темноте он видел, как Ванда смотрит на него и улыбается. Она приподнялась и стянула рубашку через голову и, всё так же улыбаясь, уселась на него верхом. Пьетро провёл руками по животу сестры, наслаждаясь тем, какой он на ощупь и как она выгибается и трётся о его ладони. Пьетро любовался ею. Он погладил пальцами её грудь, провёл, слегка нажимая, по соскам. Ванда прикусила губу, поймала его ладонь и лизнула её кончиком языка. Потом наклонилась и шепнула Пьетро на ухо:

– Агата объяснила мне, как с помощью моих сил сделать так, чтобы последствий не было. Ну, ты понимаешь.

Пьетро стало очень жарко. Он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не хотел Ванду, не хотел её полностью, совсем, так, как воображал в фантазиях.  
– Мне это нужно. Прямо сейчас. Я стать с тобой совсем… близкой. Так мне будет хорошо. И не страшно.

Ванда прижалась к его губам своими. Целовалась она всегда жадно, лаская его язык своим и кусая его губы. Пьетро лихорадочно гладил её везде, куда дотягивался, и так же жадно целовал в ответ, а Ванда крепко стиснула его бёдра своими. Ему казалось, что он сейчас позорно кончит прямо в трусы, но Ванда чувствовала его как себя, так что вовремя отстранилась и поднялась, давая ему немного прийти в себя. Она улыбалась. Улыбалась так, как никогда раньше, немного сумасшедшей улыбкой. Быстро, не желая тратить на это лишнее время, Ванда стащила с себя трусики и отправила их на пол, где уже валялась ночная рубашка. А затем она стянула с него трусы и снова уселась верхом. Плавно покачиваясь, будто под психоделическую музыку, слышную ей одной, Ванда позволила Пьетро медленно проникнуть в себя. Они синхронно вздохнули, синхронно сдержали стон.  
Это было волшебно. Избито звучит, но это в самом деле было волшебно. Пьетро мог поклясться, что он чувствует то же самое, что она. Что он знает, как ей от того, что он внутри неё. И должно быть, она теперь тоже знала, как это, проникать в неё, ощущать её изнутри, быть с ней соединённым.

Ванда двигалась медленно, её грудь чуть вздрагивала, когда она опускалась. Пьетро так же плавно двигал бёдрами навстречу ей. Она упиралась руками в его бёдра, немного откинувшись назад, а он сжимал её талию, поглаживая большими пальцами живот. Не говоря друг другу ни слова, они двигались всё чаще, дышали всё тяжелее. Ванда поглаживала себя рукой внизу живота, лаская клитор кончиками пальцев, и от этого зрелища Пьетро сносило крышу.  
Наконец она запрокинула голову, судорожно вздыхая и спазматически сжимая его внутри себя. И в тот же момент Пьетро дёрнулся, не отрывая взгляда от неё, и кончил так сильно, что едва сумел удержаться от стона.  
После они лежали, так и не одевшись. Ванда дремала, устроив голову у него на животе и свернувшись в клубочек, а Пьетро смотрел на карту звёздного неба, которую они когда-то в детстве приклеили на потолок. Он опасался, что вот теперь-то почувствует, что они сделали что-то дурное. Что ему станет стыдно, он захочет отстраниться от Ванды, потому что он запачкал её. Но ничего подобного не происходило. Он всё так же чувствовал, что она – самый важный и близкий человек в его жизни. И что они – одно целое. Что никто и никогда всё равно не поймёт, как это – быть ими. И не сумеет никому из них дать того, что могут дать они друг другу.


End file.
